


Another Day In Paradise

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: A Song fic based off of the Phil Collins song, 'Another Day In Paradise.'





	Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first ever song fic I've written. I know some of you are gonna wanna kill me by the time you get to the end of this drabble, and I'm sorry! Inspiration hit, and I just went with the stream of consciousness that followed! My sincere apologises if I break your feels. Please stay safe reading this, also! Warnings are in place for this story, so check the tags. 
> 
> A big shout out to my dear @Fourthingsandawizard for acting as beta for this fic.

   

[ Another Day In Paradise ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/philcollins/anotherdayinparadise.html) \- By Phil Collins (Linked). Songfic. TW: homelessness, mentions of death, alcohol, drugs, major character death.

****

*~*~*

****

He's on the streets, and has been for a long, long time. He doesn't usually like to ask for help, but this time, he can't help it. He calls out to the man on the other side of the quiet, empty road. 

****

"Sir, can you help me?" calls Dan pathetically. "It's so cold today, and I have nowhere to sleep, please, is there somewhere I can go?" 

****

The man carries on walking and acts like he can't hear Dan. In fact, the guy starts to whistle loudly in a bid to drown out the down and outs voice, and he seems very embarrassed to even be there. 

****

Dan slumps against the wall of the building behind him, arms wrapped around himself in a bid to try and keep himself warm, and to try and stave off the pain in his very empty stomach. His thoughts drift, how nice it must be to have a home, he can't even remember why he doesn't have home anymore, much less a family- or he pretends not to. By now, Dan's face is wet with tears and his body is wracked with sobs when another person enters the quiet street. He calls out again, "Sir, can you help me?" 

****

He stares at the man expectantly, and the man stares back. He can see Dan has been crying, tear tracks mark his grubby, unshaven face. Dan slowly ambles after the man in the hope of an answer, but his feet are too painful due to the fact that his shoes don't fit him, and the fact they're so worn now that his feet are blistered and covered in sores. The man moves on, not a word is spoken. 

****

Once the man is out of sight, Dan again collapses against a wall of a building there, and slides down until he makes painful contact with the unforgiving concrete; arms tight around his torso, and his breathing laboured. His thoughts start to drift to the once happy home - before that all came crashing down around his ears. 

****

Dan wished that someone, anyone, would help him. He's so cold, tired and hungry. Why won't anyone help? Please God, someone has to care enough to help! He's been on the streets of London, for over two years, and his face shows it. His once smooth features are now careworn and lined, he's been moved on from place to place, and found he never quite fit in with the other waifs and strays, and vagabonds that roam the streets of London. 

****

Dan finds a dark corner in some stinking back street. He'll be safe here for tonight, or he hopes. As he settles in for the night, his thoughts yet again drift to the incident that lead to him being on the streets in the first place. 

****

_ Daniel Howell was an only child to parents, Rose and Richard Howell. They lived in a nice suburban neighbourhood, in a nice large house, with two cars and a dog. Daniel was the apple of his parents eye, and he was well loved and cared for. As Dan got older, he was spoiled, but not to the point of being a brat. All their neighbours loved him, and as some of the females would quite often say, young Daniel could charm the birds down from the trees with the dimples in his cheeks, and his cheeky smile. He was quite often given errands by the busy housewives of his neighbourhood, and young Daniel revelled in it.  _

****

_ Then one day, his world came crashing down around his ears. When Dan was only sixteen, his parents were killed in a car crash. When Dan received the news he went to pieces. The neighbours offered what they could in the way of love, compassion and care, but it wasn't the same as what his parents had ever given him. Dan ended up falling in with the wrong crowd. He was drinking, and partying, and taking illegal substances nearly every night, but that didn't help to soothe his pain any, it just took the edge off of it. He followed this rag-tag bunch of no good, hopeless, lazy scumbags to London. Along with the rest of them, Dan fought and stole just to feed his addictions, and slowly, one-by-one, they all departed this life, leaving Dan, cold and alone.  _

****  
Again, Dan cries himself to sleep, wishing fervently that he could have just one more day in paradise with his parents, a day to remember how it feels to love and be loved in return. The next morning, a man with raven black hair and blue eyes finds a young man dead in the alley, he offers to the police to pay for a funeral for the man he never knew, the man could only hope that this man, this man that died, has found his paradise.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to hurl abuse at me, my tumblr is: Cosmicphandom2k16.


End file.
